Access Denied
Access Denied is a mission in the Red Faction: Guerrilla, located in Oasis sector, where Alec Mason must defend the Red Faction team from the EDF as they're hacking the Security Network to gain access codes from the owner's computer system. Briefing Hugo Davies: 'Our target is this chemical depot in Oasis. We want the EDF to think we're after explosives, but our real objective is this computer. The owner is a contractor with access to the EDF Security Network. Our plan is to steal his access codes off his system. Mason, your job is simple - keep the EDF away. Block their approach along these routes - here, here and here. Hold them back until our team is clear. Walkthrough Drive your way to the chemical depot and kill every EDF soldier within the main facility. When the depot is clear, a Red Faction truck drove by Kepler and his team will arrive at the facility to start hacking the systems. You on the other hand will defend the base from the incoming EDF forces. Kepler placed a roadblock near the bridge en route to the depot, that's where you'll hold the EDF off. However you can destroy the bridge and that will make the EDF choosing the alternative path, that's where the Light Walker's coming handy. You'll find that walker near the explosive tanks south side of the chemical depot. Pick it up and you'll deal with the rest. But if you cannot find it, the Commander will tell you to use the rocket turret for a final defense until the Red Faction is clear to move on. The mission will be complete once the truck leaves away with the access codes and all the EDF forces are finished. Dialogue * RF Commander: ''Get to that depot and clear out any EDF you find. '''Arriving At Depot & Clearing Out EDF Soldiers * RF Commander: Keep your eyes open. Our team should be there any minute now. Guerrillas At Depot * Kepler: Alright, let's get to work! Mason, we set up a roadblock for you! Get down there, and keep the EDF busy. * Mason: Take your time. I've got your back. First EDF Assault Cleared * Mason: No one's crossing that thing. * Kepler: That should buy us some time. Don't let them past the roadblock. Second EDF Assault Cleared * RF Commander: More EDF are on the way. Third EDF Assault Cleared * RF Commander: The EDF's advancing on your position. There's a rocket turret at the crossroads, west of the factory. * Kepler: Okay, we've got access to the network. Let's transfer that data. EDF Breaching The Factory * Kepler: We're under attack! Mason, don't let the EDF through! '' * Kepler: ''Almost done here. Just need to clean up and cover our tracks. * Kepler: Mason, you there? What the hell's going on? * Kepler: Okay, we're pulling out. Hold 'em back till we're clear. Don't let them follow us. We'll let you know when we're safe. EDF Reinforcements Defeated & RF Team Escaped * Kepler: Alright Mason, we're in the clear. See you back at base. Outcome * The Red Faction managed to hack Oasis's EDF Security Network by gaining the access codes, thanks to Mason by holding back the EDF forces allowing the Red Faction to finish up the job. Category:Missions in Red Faction: Guerrilla Category:Missions